As Your Voice Fades
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Life. Death. Independence. Solace. Tears. Bloodshed. Pleasure. Pain. Grief. Sorrow. Bottomless despair. HEARTACHE. Tragic oneshot; hurt/comfort. This is their story... ItachixSakura LEMONS- be advised. Please R&R!


**a/n: Yeah, so this is one of my new fanfics that I came up with randomly whilst listening to one of my all time favourite songs, that being (as the title of this tragic oneshot suggests) '**_**As Your Voice Fades**_**' by **Emery**; check it out guys whilst you read this—it carries a better effect. I CRIED when I came up with the plotline, before I had even WRITTEN it, so that suggests that either it will be **_**really**_** sad, or I am just the sad person in this picture. Hmmm... So, without further adieu, I present to you 'As Your Voice Fades', an Itachi x Sakura fic! Enjoy, and arigato gozaimasu ne! ^.-**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**Summary: Life. Death. Independence. Solace. Tears. Bloodshed. Pleasure. Pain. Grief. Sorrow. Bottomless despair. HEARTACHE. Tragic oneshot; hurt/comfort. This is their story... Itachi x Sakura**

* * *

_Creator/Author: Yours truly!_

_Rating: M, LEMONS, be advised!_

* * *

_Sasukeluva 4eva presents;_

**_As Your Voice Fades_**

_Itachi x Sakura Tragedy_

_Oneshot_

* * *

'_How could this have happened...? Why did it—?! I can't! He can't be gone! This can't be happening!'_

Sakura sobbed into the fabric of _his_ shirt, tear stains littering the fabric until it was worn through, the salty water forever leaving its imprint on the material, marring its former cleanliness until it was spoiled, rotten; her breathing was laboured as she clutched her heart painfully, angry red welts spilling with crimson liquid as she continued to squeeze her left breast painfully hard, until she was seeing silver stars behind her dull, apple-green eyes. _He_ was _gone_, forever out of her reach, and yet why did she feel inclined to ignore this fact completely, refuse to acknowledge it even as it had become harsh reality? Simple; because she had loved him, with her entire being, her whole heart and more, and he just couldn't be—it was unthinkable.

He had promised, _sworn_, that he would come home, back to her, as soon as his mission had ended, but had he? No, instead he got involved in something larger than he could handle, the scale of it shocking, and it had resulted in him being brought back in a body-bag, rendered a corpse—the man she had loved was dead. That was all she had needed to know before she drowned out all other speech, all condolences and words of solace, comfort and pity lost to the rosette as she ran blindly back to his apartment, throwing open the door to discover everything as he had left it only days ago; funny, to think that only forty-eight hours ago they had been here, together, in this room, in his bed, making love like there wouldn't be any tomorrow—what an ironic, sick twist of fate this was.

Slamming the door with a resounding _'thud!'_, Sakura paced forward, tore open his closet and grabbed the closest t-shirt she could find; with that, she sobbed hard, falling to her knees as she curled forward, her whole upper body resting on her knees as she clamped her hands around the smooth fabric, leading her up to where she was now, face buried in his scent, Sasuke's scent.

For what appeared to be hours the pinkette wept, wails reverberating off of the walls and echoing in the deathly silent apartment, only causing Sakura to cry louder, attempting futilely to drown out the noise—it only served as reminder that no sounds were to ever be heard from that particular building again, no complaints from the neighbours about how inappropriately loud they had been the night before, nothing; this was the only reminder, the only place that served as a sanctuary, that Sakura had left of the man that she had given herself to time and time again.

It was her only means of remaining as one being with him, the only way she could still feel protected and loved, the only place where she could truly say was _theirs_, not _his_; he had shared _everything_ that he had with her, and in a way he still was, even though he was no longer beside her. That thought alone only brought the tears faster, Sakura rolling onto her side and lying in foetal position as she rocked back and forth, hoping that somehow sleep would claim her and she would awake with the knowledge that this had all just been an extremely awful, terrifying nightmare—that idealistic view was surely to be crushed, and the rosette knew this already. She understood the implications, but was not inclined to accept them.

The tears rolled from the crevices of her eyes, over the bridge of her nose, and onto the cool carpet beneath her, leaving dark blue stains in their wake; _Sasuke's favourite colour_. Her high pitched screams of anguish only grew in volume, the pain agonising as she tried to shut out all thoughts that would eventually lead back to him; but it was doomed to fail—he _was_ her every thought, _everything_ she ever did revolved around him, so he was _constantly_ on her mind, no matter where she was.

In this situation, it did very little to ease the tumultuous ocean of emotions swirling out of control inside of her. A soft, deep voice echoed in the room's hollowness, causing Sakura to jump in fright, but still remain in her place on the floor.

"For whom is it that you shed so many heartfelt tears for?"

The rosette tilted her head slightly so that she could get a better look at who it was, and was quite shocked to see—?!

"_Sa...su..ke...-kun_?" At first this man, in the darkness of the night, startlingly resembled that of her deceased lover, but on closer inspection turned out to be none other than his older brother, Itachi Uchiha; but what was he doing here...?

"Aa, souka... you're here to mourn for my ototo too?"

Itachi's face remained a calm, smooth mask, no emotion giving him away except for the endless pools of despair that flooded into his obsidian orbs, so very similar to Sasuke's, yet so different—these eyes showed _pure_ emotion, to the likes of which Sakura had never seen before. This man... was _suffering_... in _agony_... over the loss of his baby brother? But why would he—?

"I assume that you were intimately involved with my brother at one stage, correct? From the endearing way in which you hold his shirt, I presumed so. Tell me... what was it that was _so_ compelling about Sasuke to you? What made you love him? His _looks_? His _fortune_? What was it that made you give up your _entire life_ in order to remain by his side, only to be _crushed_ like the fragile rose you are?"

Sakura absorbed his words, thinking back to all of the times she had spent with the love of her life, all of the memories that they had shared, created together; after a heavy silence, she spoke, voice thick with tears and emotion as she recalled upon her reasons.

"Because of everything; his faults, the insignificant details, the awkward smiles, the heated stares, the chuckles, the touches, everything—I loved _everything_ about him, _I loved __**him**_. _Not_ his looks, or his status and inheritance, but _him_, as he was."

The tears streaked her cheeks again, causing puffy red cushioning to form under her eyes, framing her pale complexion as she shook with hard tremors, trying her hardest not to sob in front of _that_ man; pity and pain flickered through his onyx orbs as he jumped from the windowsill, landing on the carpet in complete silence, sauntering forward until he knelt before her, hand reaching out to brush her pink locks out of her face, tucking it behind her ear affectionately as he slowly lifted her up, slinging her legs over his right arm as his left supported her back—all Sakura could do in her state of mind was bury her face into his shoulder, a sudden surge of wet warmth soaking through to Itachi's skin.

Placing her gently on the bed, Itachi then proceeded in lightly rubbing her upper right arm, watching her intently as she let her left arm drape over her face, shielding her eyes from view as she let the tears fall, plopping to their end when they were met with the material of the cushion beneath her head; without really thinking, the dark haired Uchiha leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to hers, as if in an effort to quell her sobs and calm her somewhat.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden contact, the warmth of his lips stark in contrast to the former harsh cold of Sasuke's mouth; it wasn't fair that the crueller of the two happened to be the most merciful, the kinder and more affectionate of the siblings—their smells were so close to being that same that Sakura didn't really think, and responded fervently, her feverish kiss startling Itachi, before he composed himself, and carefully moved so that he straddled her hips, one arm sliding till it was underneath her back, the other cupping her right cheek cautiously, as if she were the most precious being on the face of the planet, as he slowly dragged his tongue across her bottom lip, parting her lips carefully as she allowed him entry, the wet glossa rubbing against the warm confines, her tongue, her teeth, everywhere he explored whilst he moved his spare hand to the beginnings of her silver zipper, tugging it down slowly until it met the bottom, the fabric of her shirt slipping from her stomach, her arms, her curves until it sat obediently at her sides, awaiting to be properly removed.

Sakura wasn't sure what had come over her, but the sudden need for closure, for protection, had overwhelmed her senses, and now she was playing a large part into the hands of both Itachi and the betrayal of Sasuke, whom surely hated her guts now after her sickening display; but she would hold herself in contempt later, as right now all she wanted was to feel something other than heartache, something that wouldn't cause her to do something completely foolish that would have surely offended her dead lover more so than what she had now engaged herself in.

The rosette reached up, tugging at Itachi's shirt impatiently as she now noted that all she had on was her bra and panties, her ivory skin illuminated by the white-washed moonlight, battle scars faint but visible; Itachi's keen eyesight took note of the damage that had been inflicted upon the rosette over the years, but in no way did the marred flesh make her any less beautiful than she was. He gingerly lay her down, stretching upward as he lifted his black netted shirt over his head, his abs and stomach muscles rippling and contracting as he moved with sharp efficiency, shirt and pants already discarded to the floor as he moved back to her lips, mouths moving in sync as he lithely unclasped her lacy white bra, sliding the straps off her arms and removing the semi-large mounds from their imprisonment, disposing of the impediment just as quickly as he had of his clothing; breaking away from their kiss, Itachi then dragged his lips across her cheek, down to the hollow of her throat, sucking hard to leave a purplish love bite as he continued downwards, nibbling on her collarbone before descending upon the heated flesh of her breasts, taking the left into his mouth instantaneously as the other hand was used to grope and squeeze her remaining breast gently, his calloused thumb flicking her peak until it was fully erect, Sakura squirming slightly at the sensations that his touch caused; it was all one thing after another.

One touch, another memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"_Mmmm... Sas...uke...-kun...iie...not... hah!"  
_

_The raven haired Uchiha smirked as he rubbed her peaks to complete erectness, the pink haired woman squirming feebly as he continued his ministrations; lick, suck, bite, smirk._

_That was the routine that he had set for them. _

_"Aa? You like that?"_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sakura's head lolled back onto the soft satin cushions, tears streaming down her cheeks as more memories were stirred, chaos erupting within her conscience as she gazed blankly at the ceiling, moaning quietly as certain touches found newly refined and highly sensitive places; when people said death was more peaceful than life, they were right—living day by day with nothing but sorrow, despair, grief and hardship was hardly anything to be called 'peaceful' or 'easy.'

Sakura arched her back when she felt Itachi's hands prodding her soaked entrance through the fabric of her underwear, her heated core throbbing violently with a desperate desire that needed to be quenched soon, her sticky fluids seeping through the thin barrier and down her inner thighs, meeting the black silk of the doona beneath their bodies as she tugged at his hair, which came loose from its ponytail so that the long black mane hung around his face, brushing her cheeks, nose, and eyelids lightly, tickling her features as she felt the first signs of intrusion in her lower region; she gasped at the sudden feeling of fullness, two singular digits jamming themselves slowly into her tight passage, kneading her taut walls gently as his calloused thumb grazed her distended vulva in agonizingly slow motions, the rosette bucking her hips so that his fingers sunk deeper as she cried out, chest heaving whilst she gripped his hair, the smooth long locks like silk between her fingers, again so different from _his_ hair.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura gripped his raven locks with enough force to rip them from the very roots as she felt his slim appendages slide into her tight folds, rubbing her walls in an impertinent manner, his smooth thumb lightly squeezing her swollen protuberance as her aperture almost very nearly caved in from the pleasure, her clit sore and needy for his touch; he was all too happy to comply—raising her legs onto his shoulders, Sasuke let a triumphant smirk grace his lips as he retracted his fingers, only to jam them inside her increasingly tight passage, burying them inside the very place that craved him so, a harsh cry emitted as her orgasm slammed into her, the coil exploding with brilliant flashes of white until she could barely make out his face any more. _

_With his devious smirk still in place, Sasuke lowered himself so that he was at eye level with her drenched sex, before lapping up the juices, coal eyes never leaving hers for a moment as he dragged his tongue along the inner walls of her entrance, a loud, exasperated moan leaving her lips as her head fell back onto the cushions once more. _

_"I'm the only one who will ever make you feel this way."_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sakura felt herself explode, the thread coming undone as a particularly harsh finger-thrust hit her clit, her eyes still watering as she recalled every little detail of her sex life before this; it was hard to focus on what was happening in reality when her mind was constantly plagued by the past, every little incident imprinted upon her, body and soul, for whatever time she had left on this earth—she dearly hoped that she would be joining her beloved sooner rather than later.

Panting, Sakura let her forest green orbs meet the gaze of the no longer stoic Uchiha, whose face showed anything but cold indifference; it was full of emotion, and what really broke Sakura's heart were the thin pools of silver that had gathered on the rims of his onyx eyes, the tears that he had held inside himself for so long finally surfacing—they plopped with soundless abandon onto Sakura's flushed cheeks, each droplet rolling from her face to the bed below, staining the material and leaving its mark, at first only one, but soon joined by many, the continuous downpour of salty water soaking the rosette's cheeks until she too was crying, her arms snaking behind his head as she pulled him to her chest, running her hands through his hair as he shook with endless tremors, the heartache finally making its presence known visibly.

He had died on the inside, and there was very little that could be done to fill that void, no matter how many people tried to make it into his life; the only one that he wanted, _needed_, was his precious baby brother, and now he was gone too—Itachi had never felt more alone, could never have felt an overpowering anguish like this in any other circumstance. He was lost in the never-ending darkness, never to resurface.

Tears and more tears flowed, the years of strict self-control finally wearing off as he allowed himself to be human, to _feel_, all the while crying into Sakura's shoulder; the pinkette was shocked, but not surprised—he must have been holding in all of that internal suffering and self-spite for so long, and now it was all triggered by the death of his precious ototo, and exploding from him all at once. What caught the rosette off guard was the sudden withdrawnness of movement, before a soft pressure was applied to her neck; Itachi placed many chaste kisses to her throat, silently thanking her for everything that she had done for _him_, for his _brother_, before slowly raising her legs till they clutched his hips, his lack of undergarments making even Sakura blush as his arousal nudged at her dripping folds, panties long since discarded as he slowly slid in, her tight inner muscles stretching far beyond their normal capabilities, bringing a slight tinge of pain to her inner vaginal walls—he brought his right hand down to her vulva, rubbing it to soothe the pain his 'endowment' caused.

Itachi assumed that although Sasuke had probably been well-equipped when he was still—he still wasn't quite as 'large' as Itachi was, leading to some slight discomfort on Sakura's part; but she handled it well, because the next minute she pleaded with him to move. He complied, raising his hips so that his aching member sat at her drenched base, before slowly, sensually, pushing back in, her walls clamping around him as she adjusted, moaning and crying out as he hit particularly pleasurable spots, her head tilted backwards so that her throat was exposed for his exploration; his tongue traced the contours of her neck, earlobe, cheek, and lips, slipping his glossa into her mouth as he paced his thrusts, even and slow, each repetitive dig making a prominent squelching noise, the mixture of Sakura's juices and his pre-cum causing the sounds to occur—not that either of the pair noticed.

Sakura was too busy imagining that this was not who it was, and that it was still her beloved Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_He slowly slid into her, a loud, raspy cry leaving her plush pink lips as she gripped his hair, pulling his head toward the valley of her breasts, which were heaving unevenly, the pert nipples grazing his smooth, unmarred chest as she thrashed wildly, hoping that he would move faster, like he usually did; instead, he remained at his agonisingly __**slow**__, __**erotic**__ pace, enjoying the pleas and cries of protest to his actions that he dragged out of her—he was relishing in it._

_"Sas...uke...-kun...__**faster**__!" _

_Sakura whined with a pout, eyes practically screaming at him in contained annoyance; he just smirked, before turning completely serious, his thrusts only slowing down even more, digging harder, __**deeper**__, than the rosette ever thought possible. What he said to her that night always remained with her, forever locked away into her heart and soul, remaining apart of her for all eternity. _

_"All women should at least have the opportunity to 'make love' to their man once, right?"_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Tear overflowed, from both parties, each remembering their own personal memories, the good and the bad, as they continued to seek comfort, solace, from one another, even though it had resorted to _this_; Itachi continued to jam himself into her almost capsizing sex, pleasure igniting with every successful thrust he made, the squelching of love fluids overflowing and the guttural moans and grunts seemingly echoed in the darkened room, thunder rumbling ominously on the outside as Sakura gripped his shoulders, bracing herself for the imminent moment of her climax—it never came.

Confused, the pinkette looked up, only to see Itachi wearing a troubled expression, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thought carefully about what he was to say next, all the while managing to completely stop himself from thrusting into her; after several moments of internal debating, he spoke, eyes watering and voice breaking as the words left his lips.

"You do remember what Sasuke said to you, don't you? When he... we were there. You need to remember, Sakura; think back—you're the only one who knows what Sasuke said. And just as he was about to... he looked at _me_! _**Me**_! I... I! What did he say about me? Did he still hate me?"

Sakura was perplexed; what on earth was he—? It all hit her like a thunderstorm to an ocean.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"_Sasuke-kun! Hold on, everything will be alright! Just—!"_

__

"Sa...ku...ra... something... I... gotta... say... you... love... I—"

"Itachi-kun! It's Sasuke-kun, he's!"

"_Ah! SASUKE!"  
_

_"Sa...ku...ra... tell Itachi... that... I—"_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Tears and sobs racked her body, even as Itachi was buried hilt deep inside of her, arousing him even more, until the words he'd been desperate to hear left her lips.

"H-He s-said t-that... t-that h-he...forgave y-you... for e-everything... he s-said that he... t-that h-he loved y-you! W-With his whole h-heart! A-All along! _He loved you all along_! He s-said that h-he l-loved me t-too!"

Sakura choked as her voice broke at the end, her loud, shrill sob cutting through the air like a knife as Itachi's tears fell too, mixing with hers as he robotically rolled his hips against hers, grinding hard as he began to thrust again, still maintaining a slow pace in honour of his fallen brother, completing the act that _he_ was to supposed to have done when he came back, _alive_—_he never made it that far_.

Itachi felt Sakura's walls clamp tautly around his member, signalling her end as she came, none too modestly, holding his head delicately as she screamed out Sasuke's name, the last time she would ever say it in the heat of passion, the last time she could pretend that it had been him holding her as he always had—it was time for her to say 'goodbye.'

Itachi followed seconds after, having no will nor energy to keep up a broken facade any longer, spilling his seed into her as he collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her throat as they both clung to one another, both crying in each other's arms until some attainable sleep claimed them.

* * *

They awoke the next morning, the day of the funeral upon them; showering together, they dressed, before heading out to where his large procession awaited, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, everyone there to pay their respects and say farewell; Naruto was long since in tears, burying his head in Kakashi's shoulder as he too shed tears, his left arm wrapped firmly around the blonde's shoulders as he gazed at the fresh grave, lined with flowers of all kinds and a large, beautiful tombstone adorning it, Sasuke's photograph, the last one taken of him, embedded into the cold white stone—it seemed tragically ironic that that picture had been taken of him with Team 7 and Itachi the day he had been deployed on his first and last S-ranked mission.

Although he clearly was not smiling, he _was_ amused, so there was a half smirk playing on his lips as he gazed at the camera with those endlessly dark onyx eyes of his, arms wrapped around Naruto and Itachi, whilst Sakura was off to the side hugging Kakashi-sensei; it really did ache to have to see it, but the pinkette persevered, shedding not a single tear until it was her turn to say a few words on his gravestone—she had barely managed to get out her 'I love you' before she choked, bursting into tears as Naruto and Kakashi comforted her, Itachi off to one side mourning his loss quietly.

By the end of the service, not a single eye was dry, and as they departed, only Team 7 and Itachi remained, spending the rainy morning just kneeling there... keeping him company; it lasted until dusk, where Sakura finally gathered the strength to tell the others what needed to be said.

"Minna... I'm pregnant. It's Sasuke-kun's."

That was all she managed before she once again collapsed into a fit of tears, face in her hands as she sobbed, one hand moving to clutch her stomach. They were all shocked, lost for words, both her fellow teammates at her side in an instant whilst Itachi gazed sombrely at his brother's headstone, tears forming as he let them fall, eyes clenched shut as he gazed up at the still-pouring-with-rain sky, asking his ototo what needed to be; with that he broke the heavy silence, eyes still closed as his deep voice echoed in the surroundings.

"Sasuke... looks like you're going to be a father... but since you cannot be here... is it alright for me to... stay with her and raise the child, as my own, until he is old enough to find out about your heroics?"

As if in answer to his question, the rain gradually stopped, the clouds clearing up only to reveal pale hues of white light, several singular raindrops falling to Itachi's cheeks—they were Sasuke's tears.

Smiling for the first time in a long time, Itachi turned his gaze upon Sakura, whom although was still crying, smiled throughout it all, nodding in gratitude; with that, they turned to the grave, and Sakura finally allowed herself to say the words that almost very nearly killed her that day.

"_Goodbye... Sasuke-kun..._"

* * *

_Six months later..._

_

* * *

_

Sakura was now married to Itachi, whom took great care of her at all times, making sure that he visited for at least three hours to Sasuke's grave, just to talk and reminisce on past events, leaving Sakura to herself in the evenings; her heart still longed for him, her first and always foremost love, but she somehow still felt close to him, as not only was she having his child, but she was also a part of Itachi, whom had been a huge part of Sasuke.

But to this day, Sakura was glad that Sasuke had said what he had to her, because whenever she made love with Itachi, she always felt as if she were connected to Sasuke, even now, after all this time.

"_All women should at least have the opportunity to 'make love' to their man once, right?"_

.

.....

.......

...

.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_As his voice faded forever into the sunset, a warm smile made its way to his lips as the barely audible words were silently uttered, his onyx orbs glowing with an unknown emotion only recognised seconds after he died. _

_"I love you... Sakura... Itachi..."_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

__~Owarimashita~_

* * *

**a/n: End of 'As Your Voice Fades.' *Sniffle* I BAWLED MY EYES OUT WRITING THIS!! TT^TT T-T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!**

****

I hope that this got an emotional rise out of you guys too, coz I sure as hell know that it affected me in more ways than one! T-T Please review guys! This took a LOT of soul searching, as well as heartache on my part (INEVERKILLOFFSASUKEINMYSTORIES!!!), and they would greatly improve my esteem! xD

**Oh, and btw; this was one of the works that I had initially planned for later, seeing as I have FOURTEEN NEW FANFICS TO WRITE, so you can sorta understand my other grief! =_=|||**

**Anyways, please minna! REVIEW AND YOU GET POCKY!! ^.-**

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
